


The One Who Fights

by Ieslpre



Category: 30 Days of Night (2007), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieslpre/pseuds/Ieslpre
Summary: Хейл не чувствует былой страсти, позволяя продолжиться этому еще несколько бесконечных секунд, потому что это нужно Стайлзу, который будто вымаливает прощение.





	The One Who Fights

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят по сюжету фильма ужасов "30 дней ночи".  
> В небольшом городке Бейкон Хиллс, находящемся на самом севере Аляски, люди пытаются прийти в себя после нападения неизвестных существ в период «тридцати дней ночи» — зимнее время, когда солнце не восходит в течение месяца.  
> Дерек, вынужденно обратившись в отродье, требующее крови и плоти (они схожи с традиционными вампирами - подробное внешнее описание в самом тексте), убивает вожака стаи, соответственно, принимая участь "альфы".  
> Стая уходит, люди убирают "дерьмо" и прочие последствия прошлого месяца.  
> Стайлз и Дерек встречают рассвет, который губителен для последнего. 
> 
> "Когда человек сталкивается с силой, которую он не может уничтожить, то вместо нее он уничтожает себя. В этом его проклятие".
> 
> Это должен был быть юмористический фанфик, честно.

Солнце будоражит Дерека в той же степени, как и пугает. Он чувствует поднимающуюся волну паники вперемешку с восторгом от понимания, что вот, наступил долгожданный рассвет.

Остается надеяться, что после первых лучей солнца, спустя месяц кромешной тьмы, ему не придется застрять в ней на века.*

Мгновенно затапливает сожаление — в последний раз службу удалось посетить еще в Нью-Йорке пару лет назад, но разве его вина, что ближайшая церковь в соседнем, таком же всеми забытом, городке Уанрайт, а Хейл единственный представитель закона в этом захолустье.  
Тем не менее, мама воспитывала его в строгой вере, посему почти уверен, после его ждет место в бесчисленной очереди в Чистилище, а потом, если повезет, Рай, если нет, Ад.

Мужчину трясёт, как при высокой температуре, зуб на зуб не попадает, однако, при этом, ни холодно, ни жарко, пусть и одет он под стать вечно сухому морозу Аляски.

Ему страшно, хочется бежать, но Стайлз прижимает его голову к своей груди, словно желает оградить от предстоящей участи. Чужое сердце отбивает чечетку, не сбиваясь с беспокойного ритма, но бьется так уверено и смело, что Хейл почти верит, что тому удастся его спасти.

Единый цвет затапливает радужку, и Дерек четко видит тонкие переплетения нитей теплого свитера под стайлзовой курткой. От новых возможностей дрожь рябит внутри, а горячая кровь, гоняемая по венам парня, вызывает странное тянущее ощущение под ложечкой.

Позади, в здании полицейского участка, он слышит как Скотт оплакивает Питера. Дерек чувствует тяжесть чужого тела настолько четко, будто сам едва ли не падает под весом мертвого родственника. Ему мерещатся поступающие капельки пота под собственной курткой, когда Скотт спотыкается о что-то и роняет дядю обезображенным лицом в оледеневший снег.

Оставшиеся граждане снуют кто где, наверное, впервые за всю историю города, работая как единый организм. Люди собирают остатки родственников, друзей или же просто соседей, одним глотком отправляют скудные перекусы в желудок и продолжают таскать тела.

Лидия, огибая бесноватых за несколько метров, бродит среди улиц, пристально осматривает небольшие горки мертвецов на каждом повороте.  
Дерек слышит, как шевелятся мышцы её лица, когда она морщится от отвращения, как давится от вони железа, гнили и бензина, вдыхая и выдыхая всего пару раз за минуту.  
Как человек, видевший достаточно по долгу службы и за последний затяжной месяц, Хейл понимает Мартин лучше, чем кто-либо, едва ли он мог сдержаться от такого каждый раз.  
Однако сейчас этот коктейль сравним с приближающейся разрядкой — пальцы ног поджимаются, каждая мышца в теле напряжена, как взведенный курок, гул в голове стихает, сосредотачиваясь только на этих ощущениях, ты теряешься в них, будто они и есть ты.

У окраины города раздается крик, схожий на лай старой, больной собаки вперемешку со скрежетом, катящегося по стеклянному полю, железного бака. Он невольно дергается в сторону, ощущая покалывание в икрах и рвущийся наружу вой внутри.

Дерек склоняется к мысли, что это не просто инстинкт, это нечто древнее, переносимое вплоть до отрывков посторонней памяти, вклиниваемое до мозга костей.

Победителя призывают быть вожаком, это честно заслуженное место в стае. Удивительно, даже у таких тварей есть законы, и они работают слаженно, без перебоев.  
Мужчина почти уверен, что справился бы с обязанностями лучше, чем тот, чьё тело разлучено с головой на двадцать метров.  
Черт его дери, Дерек воспользовался бы случаем, обладай он тем же мировоззрением и принципами, как-то было хотя бы лет так в двадцать три.

Мечта стать служителем закона принадлежала не ему, оного желал младший Стилински.  
Тогда, еще школьником, парень был большим фанатом копов, да и отец-шериф послужил примером. Их всех Стайлз считал до тошноты крутыми, суровыми, полезными обществу. Именно он рвался поступить в академию, не Дерек.

По Хейлу, будучи шесть раз задержанному к полным восемнадцати, не сказали бы, что ему место среди блюстителей порядка.  
Господи, что только не сделаешь ради, как ему тогда казалось, истинной любви.

Его личное дело, за пару месяцев до поступления, неожиданным образом исчезло, да и не то, чтобы кто-то так уж сильно пекся об этом, когда были реальные преступники.

О маленьком вдохновителе он быстро позабыл, предпочитая наслаждаться вниманием нового окружения.  
Если говорить начистоту, Стайлз не сильно стремился к поддерживанию отношений на расстоянии.

Позже Дерек списывает свои чувства на помутнение рассудка, наваждение, приворот, к чему угодно, ей-богу.

Будучи детективом в участке одного из не шибко опасных районов надкусанного яблока, он считался лучшим и метил на повышение, когда начальник заявил о переводе Дерека в родной Бейкон Хиллс, ибо местный шериф планирует на пенсию, да и что греха таить, никому не нужен был подсиживающий хорошее место.  
Может, то было и лучше — все-таки иногда вселенная дает именно то, что ты просил, как оказалось, неважно, когда это загадывалось.

Стайлз, заочно оканчивающий журналистику, незаметно стал числиться неотъемлемой частью жизни, которую позже будущий шериф переквалифицировал в проблему со звездочкой.

Они прожили несколько лет совместно, прежде чем репортер заявил, что переезжает в город грехов, Лос-Анджелес. Он мотивировался тем, что строча о хаски и садоводстве в вечно снежном городе, далеко не уйдет. Кроме того, Стилински доводил себя до агорафобии, пережидая месяц без солнца.

Полицейский же остался с ~~носом~~ кольцом, несколько месяцев ожидавшим свой час в одной из им любимой книги.

Дереку нельзя со стаей тварей, или, вернее сказать, ему таким быть нельзя — со всеми неожиданно приобретенными сверхспособностями, небывалой чувствительностью и, что самое важное, с желанием драть глотки направо и налево.  
Дело вовсе не в том, что он не готов менять благодарный взгляд, облегчение на лицах спасенных, защищенных, на страх, ужас, горечь, боль и непонимание — почему именно этот бедолага будет растерзан от рук чудовища с черными, словно сама тьма, глазами, в отражении которых будет собственное поражение, унижение, несправедливость. Скорее, он был не готов, что через неделю, месяц, год, вернется чтобы испробовать кровь Стайлза.

Мужчина мучил бы его долго, держа в состоянии ни жив, ни мертв, слушая хныканье и мольбы о смерти. Размазывал бы красные, остро пахнущие соленым железом, капельки по родинкам, а потом сцеловывал их, вгрызаясь в плоть вновь.

И если бы сердце замедлялось или пропускало удар, Дерек находил бы способ разжигать кусок мяса, чтобы оставшиеся недели трахать своего мальчика, как-то было раньше.

Он бы жадно вылизывал изящную спину, оставляя следы, острых акульих зубов, поверх родинок, пока двумя пальцами разрабатывал маленькую пульсирующую дырочку, раздвигая их на манер ножниц.

Хейл сжимал бы пальцы на хрупкой человеческой шее, придушивая, наслаждаясь сокращающейся дыркой вокруг него, пробовал бы новые углы проникновения, двигаясь то медленно, то тянуче-сладко, обещающе, следом сбивался бы на быстрые толчки, до предсмертного скрипа кровати, бьющейся об стену.

Он бы рычал, наслаждаясь громкими вскриками искусанных губ, только недавно покрывшихся корочкой и разрываемыми вновь. Упивался бы всхлипами сломанного, а может уже и сожранного носа, с небывалым удовольствием наблюдал бы, как Стайлз пытается сжимать простыни сломанными пальцами.

Дерек точно знает, что не сдерживал бы хриплый смех, смотря на то, как парня уже не раз трясло в судорогах оргазма под ним, и столько же раз тот просил его остановиться.

Кольцо, что давно висит у него на шее, билось бы в скулу жертвы, когда он сверху, и мелко крутилось бы на лету*, играя на свету тусклой лампы в углу.

С мыслей сбивает без умолку болтавший Стайлз, хихиканье которого отдает истеричными нотками.

— … Вот о чем я говорил, мать вашу! — продолжает парень, стоит Дереку поднять голову вверх, вопросительно изогнув брови. — Чувак, помнишь, мои великолепные оды джунглям над прекрасными очами твоими?

— Не называй меня чуваком, Стайлз, — устало просит Хейл, мягко бодает лбом в лоб наклонившегося парня, пытаясь отогнать сладкую мглу внутри. — И ты определенно переоценил писанины в исполнении твоего корявого почерка.

Взглядом очерчивая созвездия из родинок на лице Стилински, Дерек раз за разом пытается словить взор медовых глаз с мелкими крапинками. Они расфокусированны, мечутся по горизонту, словно зайцы, стремящиеся ускользнуть от настигающего волка.

Предрассветные сумерки сменяются легким очертанием дальних холмов и блестящим слоем снега на них. Серость и синева расступаются пред спешно наступающей розово-оранжевой полосой.

Стоит свету достигнуть «холма для поцелуев»***, Дерек отворачивается, зажмуриваясь до мелких звездочек перед глазами, желая хоть как-то облегчить боль от их чувствительности к свету.

— Хэй, — шепчет Стайлз, проводя тыльной стороной ладони по смуглой шее, кончиками пальцев цепляя серебристую цепочку.

Стоит Дереку обернуться, он оказывается в плену чужих губ, крепко прижавшихся к его собственным. Горячие, слегка влажные, ладони царапаются о щетину мужчины, но Стилински настойчиво продолжает водить по ней подушечками пальцев.

Хейл не чувствует былой страсти, позволяя продолжиться этому еще несколько бесконечных секунд, потому что это нужно Стайлзу, который будто вымаливает прощение.

Когда Дерека вновь прижимают к груди, гул, поселившийся в голове, от неимоверного количества звуков вокруг, стихает. Все эмоции, тревожившие его до сего момента, сливаются воедино, превращаясь в за уши притянутое, леденящее кожу спокойствие, почти схожее с безразличием и отрешенностью.

Наконец, около самого горизонта вспыхивает ослепительная каемка солнечного круга.

Дерек задерживает дыхание, сжимая кольцо в руке до онемения, и скашивает взгляд на поднимающийся золотой диск, который обжигает подставленную щеку, словно звонкая пощечина. Острые зубы, перетираясь друг о друга, создают болезненный скрежет.  
Ему кажется, что смотрит внутрь себя, видит, как ткань за тканью постепенно рушится, сгорает без огня, медленно и мучительно, словно наказание, превращая сантиметр за сантиметр в пепел, который, разрывая невидимые нити, уносится легким утренним ветром. Те, на что упали горячие слезы Стайлза, тяжелым грузом падают на его колени и белоснежный снег, размазываясь, въедаясь.  
Откидывая голову, Дерек позволяет сорваться крику, и вновь прижимается лбом к плечу Стайлза, затихая.

Солнечный диск разгорается ярче, поднимается выше, рассеивая теплые лучи по заледеневшей во тьме Аляске.

Наступил новый день.

**Author's Note:**

> * Время, взятое за основу, зимний период, когда солнце не восходит в течение месяца.  
> ** Вера Полозкова - Крестик  
> *** В фильме "холм для поцелуев" место, где проходили свидания каждой парочки городка, в данном случае, включая и Стерека.
> 
>  
> 
> В случае публикации на ресурсе, оповестите, пожалуйста.  
> Оригинал работы - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6044004


End file.
